Monitor Duty
by Rangersmiababe
Summary: The Merry Men see something they shouldn't while on monitor duty


I've been reading the wonderful stories that everyone else has written and finally decided to add something of my own. Hope you all enjoy.

All characters belong to JE. I'm just playing.

**Monitor Duty**

"Damn, I hate monitor duty." I don't know how much more of this I can take. Ranger stuck me on monitors for two weeks straight. It's only been two days, and I'm ready to poke my eye out with a pencil just to get out of it.

"It's your own fault man," Bobby interrupted my personal pity party, "You should know better than slap the Bombshell's ass in front of Ranger. Your lucky he just gave you monitor duty instead of dragging your ass off to the mat."

"Getting the shit kicked out of me would have been preferable." I muttered. A black eye and a few bruised ribs might have been less painful.

"Yeah but then you would have been watching these monitors until you were fit for duty again" Bobby chuckled.

I just grunted in response. He was right of course.

My mind started wandering as we sat in silence. A smile curved my lips as I remembered the night that landed me in the position I now found myself. Steph was doing a distraction job for us. The skip was a self proclaimed hit man. One night an off duty cop overheard him bragging about his chosen profession. The cop, who was looking for a promotion to detective, decided to approach him and set him up. The cop was wearing a wire when they met to finalize the plans to murder the cops imaginary ex-wife. We came into the picture when the idiot decided to miss his court date.

The distraction went like clock work. Steph had the guy out of the bar in under ten minutes. After he was cuffed and sent off to the cop shop, Steph started doing a little happy dance and high-fiving all of us. I couldn't take my eyes off of her shaking her ass in that short leather skirt and barely there halter top. Steph always looks hot, but on these distraction jobs...well she's just smoking.

She wiggled her way over to me and we slapped hands. Without thinking my hand continued it's swing and ended on her ass in a loud smack. I'm not sure who was more surprised, her or me. Next thing I knew her knee was in my balls and I was rolling on the ground. I looked up in time to see Ranger slip his arm around her waist. The look on his face told me that I was lucky it hadn't been him that had hit me. He turned to Steph with a slight smile and I heard, "Proud of you Babe."

"Holy shit, what is she doing?" Bobby exclaimed. I tuned back in to see Steph on the monitor dancing around her apartment with a dust cloth in hand. The way she was moving had my throat and my pants getting tight. For a white girl, she really knew how to move.

"Looks like she's cleaning" I croaked.

"She can clean my place any day" Cal muttered leaning over my shoulder.

There wouldn't be much getting cleaned if she was moving like that in my apartment, I thought.

Bobby elbowed me in the ribs, "Trying for a few more weeks on monitors?"

Oops, must have said that out loud. I gave him a sheepish smile and just shrugged my shoulders.

"Wonder what she's listening to" Hal said as he joined us.

"She usually listens to heavy metal. I bet its Metalica," Cal said with his eyes glued to the monitor screen.

"Bet? Bet? What are we betting on?" Binky may look innocent but he would gamble on anything. He made quite a bit of money off the boys in blue. Although he never bet on Steph. He knew Ranger would kill him.

"No betting. We're just trying to figure out what Bombers listening to." Bobby answered.

We were silent for a few minutes. Watching Steph move. Head thrown back, hips swinging wildly. She had given up dusting altogether. Letting the music absorb her. Steph bent over with her hands on her knees. Her hips started moving in a figure eight motion. Every man in the room sucked in a breath of air.

"Britany Spears" Binky said.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"The song. It's the new Britany Spears song." He explained.

I snorted, "That is not Britany Spears. Steph wouldn't be caught dead listening to that crap."

"You think your so smart, who is it then?" Binky was getting a little huffy.

I thought about it. There weren't many women who could really rock. Then it hit me. "Gwen Stephanie," I announced with a shit eating grin.

"Nope, it's Pink," Bobby stated firmly. Crap I forgot about Pink. Pink is raw and bold, I could see Steph listening to her.

"I still think Metalica. Something older, before they cut their hair and turned into pussies." Cal was sticking to his original guess.

"I say Leta Ford," Hal put his two cents in, "that woman could really rock."

"Put your money where your mouth is. Twenty says it's Britany." Binky was determined.

"I'm in." "Yeah me too." Echoed around the room until we had all agreed.

It got quiet and we all just looked at each other. Hal asked what we were all thinking, "How do we know who wins?"

"Someone will have to call her." Bobby stated the obvious. Crap he was right. Steph was going to be pissed if she found out we had activated the camera in her apartment just to watch her. The looks on the other guys faces told me no one wanted to be the one to make the call.

"We'll just have to draw straws." Everyone groaned when I said this.

"Pussies" was heard from a corner of the control room as Ranger emerged from the shadows. Various swear words were whispered as he made his way over to us. I tried to change the feed on the monitor Steph was on, Ranger saw me and barked, "No". My hand dropped to my lap.

All was silent as he took in the scene on the monitor. Steph now had one hand flung over her head as the other worked it's way up her abdomen, pushing her shirt up with it. Her hips were still swinging in that seductive rhythm. To our surprise Ranger's lips twitched into an almost smile. "Shakira, Hips don't Lie." Was all he said as he pulled his cell phone out and hit speed dial.

Turning to the monitor, I watched Steph dive for the sofa. She popped back up, cell phone in hand.

"Babe" I could hear the smile in Ranger's voice, "I'm putting you on speaker. The boys have a question to ask you."

"Ooookay. What do you want to know?" I heard the uncertainty in Steph's voice.

Ranger gave me a raised eyebrow. I guess I was the poor fool who had to ask. I let out a sigh, "Bombshell, what are you listening to?"

"Huh?"

"The song your listening to. We accidentally hit the feed to the camera in your apartment and we are wondering what you are listening to." There that didn't sound too bad. It was an accident. She should understand that.

"What?! You guys have been spying on me?"

"No, no, no." Shit, think Santos, think, "Steph we would never do that. Bobby hit the wrong button. Then when I saw you dancing, you looked so hot I just had to know what song was playing. I need to go buy that cd." I heard a low growl behind me and decided to shut up before I said something to get me into deeper trouble.

On the screen Steph slumped down on her couch and blew out a sigh. "Fine, Lula loaned me a new cd that she got. The song is 'Hips don't Lie' by Shakira."

Ranger laughed and the rest of us groaned. How did he do that?

"Hey! Are you guys betting on me?" Steph was shrieking over the phone.

Ranger pushed a button to turn off the speaker. As he walked to the stairway door I heard, "Babe, you never disappoint. I'll be there in ten." He paused listening, then whispered "baila en la calle de noche, baila en la calle de dia." On the screen I watched as Steph melted. Then jumped up and ran for the bedroom.

Ranger turned before entering the stairwell. "We'll be having a lesson in respecting the privacy of others. Tomorrow 0800 hours in the gym. I'll see all of you there" and he was gone.

Everyone glared at me.

With a big grin I said, "Well, at least it's not monitor duty."

A/N Please let me know what you think. I would appreciate anything you have to say. If you like it or didn't like it, I would love to hear what you think.


End file.
